The Lie Detector Test : Tony's Story
by ImaginationsUnleashed
Summary: This is a sequel to my story 'The Lie Detector Test : Ray's Story'. After Ray, its Tony's turn now to sit for the Lie Detector's Test where he has to answer questions regarding his past, his believes, his thoughts and emotions. There's no way to lie this time. And his special mask that covers his emotions won't work this time. I'm going to give this fic quick updates.
1. Author's Note

_Hey my fellow readers,_

 _Thank you so much for clicking on this._

 _This is a sequel to my story 'The Lie Detector's Test : Ray's Story' . If you haven't read it yet, go and give it a read by clicking on the link._

 _After Ray, its Tony's turn now to sit for the Lie Detector's Test where he has to answer questions regarding his past, his believes and thoughts. There's no way to lie this time. And his special mask that covers his emotions won't work this time. I'm going to give this fic quick updates._

 _ **And yes! Questions for Tony's test are open. Tony would be forced to answer any question that you ask him. So don't forget to comment them down! Also the questions can be related to popular headcannons that you may like, though it completely depends on me if I wanna add them. But I always try my best to add them.**_

 _Stick to me and give me hearts!_

 _ImaginationsUnleashed_


	2. Introduction

It didn't take Ray more than a day to recover from the trauma of going through that test on the lie detecting machine. It was a tiring experience but she was finally over it. After spending some time with Tony, also promising him that she would NEVER hide anything from him, and a long chat with Pepper on the phone it became easier. And next day when she woke up, she felt better. At least, that's what she looked like. The team was shocked how the teenage could recover from something so disturbing so quickly. Indeed she was strong!

But the thing that was disturbing her now was the fact that the next on that chair was Tony. Though he covered it up quite efficiently, Ray could tell, he was disturbed. He hardly had his concentration on his work and often end up writing wrong codes on his Stark Pad, his coffee intake had increased, and though he tried to hide it, she knew he was drinking again. Thank god it was to the extent of soberity. A drunk Tony Stark was normally hard to handel. She tried talk to him about it twice when he was alone in his lab, but the old treaty of "not asking him anything about his past" always butted it.

So, finding nothing else she could do she walked to Steve, who she was sure would be in the gym. "Hey Ray" Steve said as he was drinking water from the water sipper.

"Cap" she said dully making Steve flinch. She was normally a very chirpy person who would call him a lot of funny names like Capsicle, Iced Americano and so many more. Steve wasn't too fond of these names, but when she didn't use them, Steve got worried cause he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Wow! You know me so well?" she half questioned.

"Well, if something wasn't bothering you I would have been greeted by a 'yo capsicle!'

"More like 'yo frozen meat with added preservatives'" she chuckled while Steve flinched. _SERIOUSLY?!_

"What's the matter?" he asked as Natasha walked in the gym in her sweat pants.

"He can't sit for that test." Ray sighed.

"Tony?" Steve asked as Ray nodded.

"Why? Did something happen?" Natasha asked seating herself beside Ray.

"Well, he's been disturbed." Ray pointed out.

"Really?" Steve asked. "Well, I...I didn't notice anything..."

"He's got a PhD in faking skills." Natasha said while Ray just shrugged her shoulders. It was true. "That adds up to..." Nat trailed, "...how many PhDs?" she asked.

"Eight" Ray said while Steve gave her a startled look. "Eight?!" he never knew Tony had that many PhDs.

"Yeah, seven plus one in faking skills." she said.

"And how many do you have?" he asked.

"Three" she replied. "But this isn't the topic of discussion!" she added.

"Hmm" Steve said.

"Well, according to my analysis of him, he's quite self destructive." she said.

"Which is quite accurate." Ray added.

"I wasn't aware of that." Steve said.

"Someone didn't do the reading" Natasha said in a sing-song tone.

"Oh come on!" Steve exclaimed. "I'm sure Tony didn't do it too!"

"As a matter of fact, he did." Ray informed making Steve look at her in shock. He didn't expect Tony could do so much reading stuff. "Yes, he may look like he doesn't care, but he does." she added.

Steve went silent for sometime before looking back at her. "So it's bad?" he asked.

"As far as I know, yes. Its pretty bad."

"Well, there's Howard Stark's bad parenting. And not to mention Afghanistan." Nat commented.

He sighed. "But what exactly happened? Is it something that they or we shouldn't know?"

Ray sighed loudly. "I don't know, Cap. All I know is that there are things in his past that he made me swore never to ask him about."

* * *

 **I had decided that I won't start writing this fic before I finish Past Present And Future but here I am. I couldn't stop myself from writing this. I love writing this fic!**

 **ANYWAYS, THE QUESTION BANK FOR TONY STARK IS OPEN. IF YOU WANT TO ASK SOME QUESTIONS TO TONY ABOUT HIS LIFE, EVEN IF IT IS SOMETHING NOT FROM THE MOVIES OR COMICS, (LIKE SOME HEADCANNON) YOU ARE FREE TO ASK IT. ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS COMMENT DOWN THOSE QUESTIONS IN THE COMMENT SECTION AND TONY STARK WOULD REPLY TO THEM. ALSO, IF ITS A HEADCANNON QUESTION, IT COMPLETELY DEPENDS ON ME IF I WANNA ADD THOSE QUESTIONS TO THE FIC. BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST TO ADD THEM ALL!**

 **THE NEXT UPDATE WILL COME REALLY SOON!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	3. Setting Up

Tony was sitting in his lab when Ray walked in. Like the whole 3 days she could say, he definitely didn't have any concentration in his work and today was worse, because the next day they had to go for the lie detector test.

"Hey" Ray said gaining his attention. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the security lock open and her walk in.

"Hey" he said. It was pretty late at night but neither of them were in the condition to sleep. Tony was of course tensed about what he was going to be asked about the next day and as for Ray, she was genuinely worried about Tony.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked her. "You're supposed to be in bed. Are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone. Ever since her lie detector test she had been having a few disturbing nightmares. Of course Tony was the only one who knew about it. In the past days there were a lot a times Tony had to use JARVIS to monitor Ray and walk into her room to calm her after she woke up from having flashbacks about the past incidents. But she never cried for even ones. "It's okay to cry, kiddo" Tony had told her a few times because he knew it made it feel better but he somewhere deep within he had felt really proud of her for not giving up. She was stronger than he thought he was.

" 'm fine." she said casually before sitting down on her chair kept near Tony while taking out her Stark Pad from her drawer. "What about you? You okay?" she asked.

"Yep" Tony tried to fake a smile. It was perfect and if it was the press or media they would have definitely been fooled by it. But Ray wasn't the press. She grew up watching him practice that smile and she could quite efficiently differentiate between her brother's fake and real smile. She rolled her eyes. _Seriously? We're playing this shit game?_ She thought before giving him that _'stop-lying-to-me'_ look. "You can stop lying now." she said making it clear that she wasn't going to listen to his shit.

Tony opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Sure he knew that no matter what he says Ray wouldn't believe him. She knew him too well for that! So he just turned back to whatever work he was doing just to avoid eue contact with her. "I'm fine Ray. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he said softly.

"As long as you don't make an eye contact with me while saying it." she replied. Shit, he was surely losing this one!

Tony snapped up to look at her, just to give her the assurance she wanted but the look he gave was so weak that it only made Ray more worried.

"You sure you're not on drugs, cause your eyes are glassy?" she teased the topic making Tony flich. _Glassy? Of course it wasn't! He was Tkbyy Stark for God's sake and he never cries!_ Ray was just pushing him to open up. Tony drew a deep breath now looking at his lap instead of his sister. This time, anyone could tell that he was disturbed!

"Hey" Ray said letting go of her teasing attitude and pulling her chair near him. "If there's something, you can always tell me."

"Ray, what was that promise you did back when you were twelve? He exclaimed sounding frustrated.

"Back then I never knew we would face something like this." she defended. Tony rolled his eyes looking away but Ray pulled him by his hand. "Tone, no matter what I'll never judge you. I promise. I could never!" she assured. Of course she wouldn't!

Tony who was still not ready to accept that he was disturbed because he had to sit for the lie detector test sighed loudly and there was silence for sometime while Ray stared at him looking at his own lap half hoping that he might open up about his insecurities.

"How do you know that you won't judge?" came a faint whisper.

"What?" Ray asked, more confused than concerned.

"How do you know that you won't judge me? You don't even know what is there in my past." he pointed out.

 _"So tell me!"_ thats exactly what she wanted to say. But she knew Tony would probably never agree to her. "How could I? You're my brother?"

"What if its something that bothers you?" he said though he wasn't sure if he should. But fuck he had to get it out of his head!

Ray gulped. Perhaps this wasn't going to end well. She was getting a bad feeling. "Is it something about me?" she asked sounding worried now. "Tony, if there's something just tell me, please!" she insisted.

Tony flinched. "Why should I? Did you tell me?"

"I wasn't this disturbed."

They went quiet again as Tony ran his fingers through his hair. After a few moments Tony pulled his hand away and rested his head on his hands looking visibly distressed. "Tony," Ray called, her voice cracking a bit because she had never seen Tony so disturbed in his entire life. "I will never judge you." she still insisted. Tony looked up to her, shocked. _She trusts me that much?_ he thought before pulling her into a hug. "I just need you to know one thing." he said while he dug his face in her soft brown streaked hair but Ray was just too shocked to hug back. "No matter what, I love you."

* * *

 **I am so sorry. Ik I'm supposed to update this faster. But I had to do a bit of planning for this fic which took me longer than I expected. But now I'll try to give an update every two or there days. After all I really love writing this.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	4. Starting

The avengers had to go back for Tony's lie detector test. Something about the air was very tense, much more that it was in Ray's case. Tony would often try to crack lame jokes to lighten up the mood but even though his humour was always on spot no one laughed at it. And Tony hated it! He hated being the reason why everyone was worried! He hated to look as if he needed help! But the team was genuinely worried, especially after what Ray had told them. _'Tony has secrets that he didn't even share with his sister.'_ The fact didn't seem to register. If anyone was there in Ray's place they would have forced Tony to say whatever was botherinig him. But Ray had strictly told them not to push him. "Just rerspect what he has asked for." She had told them but something told them that wasn't the only case.

As Tony sat down on that same bloody wooden chair with the lie detector attached to him, Edwin walked in front of him. "So Mr. Stark, you llokiny this?" he asked with his arms crossed over his chest. Something about his grin was making Tony uncomfortable and he hid it perfectly under his attitude mask. "You want me to show you how much?" he asked making Edwin smirk.

"You definitely will show us, Mr. Stark." he said taking his seat in front if him. _Fuck this is going to be bad!_

 _"_ Wait!' Steve said as he watched Edwin take out the cards. "Aren't you going to let Ray ask him the questions?" he asked making Ray look expectantly towards him. She really was hoping that they let her ask the questions just to make things less awkward for Tony.

"Actually Captain, I can't." he said as he sighed sounding as if he was sorry.

"Why?"

"You see, Miss Stark's test was far more simpler." he explained making Ray flinch. _That was simple? Only she knows what she had to go th rough!_ Ray thought as Edwin continued, "She only had to answer only some questions but in the other cases our research has let us have hands on a lot other materials, videos and other stuff and we think its best if we do the questioning ourselves." Tony clenched his jaw. _What the fuck did they get their hands on?_ he thought. To be honest, there were a lot of things that Tony won't want them to get their hands on. There were a lot of things he wouldn't want the team to know. Fuck, there were even thing that he didn't want Ray to know!

As he was lost in his thoughts he noticed Ray swiftly move her chair nearer to him without the others noticing. Of course she sensed something was wrong! Tony didn't know how to react to that gesture. On one hand he hated the idea of looking like the one who needed help, the one being pitied but on the other he felt the terrible need of some kind of support, or he might end up having another panic attack.

There was silence for some time when Edwin took the cards out of the envelope. "Mr Stark", he began "This is a pretty normal question. Who who was your first friend?"

Tony flinched. _There we go, stupid questions!_ He mentally exclaimed. _Why the fuck do they have to ask these?_ He thought before looking up towards Edwin with a practiced under control look. "Rhodey" he said pausing for a moment. The 'ting' of the lie detector kindof made him a little uncomfortable. He knew what question would follow.

"He had been your friend for that long?" Edwin asked. "Since school?"

"Long but not since school." He sighed.

"From when Mr. Stark?"

"MIT" he replied in short and the lie detector went 'ting' again.

"He was your first friend?!" Steve asked. "You had your first friend when you were in MIT?!"

"Yeah" Tony said. "I was younger than all the guys in class! How would I have friends?!" He said hiding his frustration. _Seriously?! They had this answered in Ray's case, why would they ask this again?_

 _"_ Com'on guys! I answered this. Don't you have any new questions?!" Ray said echoing Tony's thoughts. She thought wasn't hiding her frustration over this test. And somehow Tony was happy that she pointed that out.

"This is the most common question that we analyst ask. Your childhood is the best reflection of who you are as a person." He explained making the others flinch.

"And what exactly are you trying to say here?" Nat asked. It wasn't just on Tony's defence. Everyone in the team had a childhood which was not pleasant and calling their childhood as a reflection of the person they are today wouldn't exactly mean something good.

"No offence, Miss Romanoff, these are the procedures that we were taught in our training." He said. His placid expression unchanged making Tony roll his eyes. Edwin looked at Ray. "Of course I knew about it!" she already knew what he was going to ask. Edwin nodded before turning back to Tony, "So no friends in school, that means you were bullied?" he asked making Tony furrow his eyebrows. _Where the fuck was he finding these links?! He mentally exclaimed giving him an angry stare._ "It's quite obvious, isn't it?" Edwin said. "You made sure Miss. Stark never was bullied in school. I'm sure it's because you yourself had experiences."

Ray stared at Edwin then at Tony. Now that was something that had never come up to Ray! She eyed him only to make him shrug his shoulders. "Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah" Tony said trying to sound as if it was nothing and quite effectively succeeded. But even though he did, it definitely was something, if not today it definitely was back then! "And did anyone know about it then?"

"Nope"'ting' was a compact but complete answer.

"Why?" that was the question the whole team was curious to know. Why would Tony Stark, the man who never accepts defeat in any situation not tell his parents that he was bullied as a kid?

"I...I was...I don't know. Maybe I was just scared. I wasn't more than eight then!" he pointed out. 'ting!' the lie detector went. Edwin nodded. He was satisfied with the answer.

* * *

 **Don't even tell me because I know. I was supposed to update long back but guess what? This got stuck due to college. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Stay connected!**

 **AND YES, I NEED YOU ALL TO ASK QUESTIONS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY, PLEASE LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENT SECTION.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	5. Building Up

Tony sat up straight on his chair successfully not losing his cool. He looked at everyone in team with a carefree look on his face and most of them returned a smile. Damn he seriously was strong to maintain that calm look on his face!

He then turned to Ray and gave her a _'see-?-I-am-fine-dont-worry'_ look. To be honest, he expected her to give him that ' _dont-bullshit-me'_ look that she had been giving him back at home, but she didn't, she rather gave him a faint but warm smile that somehow calmed down the anxiety that was rising within him. _You got this Tony. You got this Iron Man._ He told himself.

Edwin took the other card out and looked at Tony. "Who was your first girl?"

Now Tony who wasn't ready for such a question chuckled. His cheeky grin spread across his face made others laugh softly too. This lightened the atmosphere. "Emma" he said, the grin still across his face. The lie detector went _'ting!'_

"And I was almost expecting that you might have forgotten her name!" Natasha joked.

"What made you think so?"

"Well, you are, at least were a playboy!" she pointed out making Tony flinch.

"She was my first! Why wouldn't I remember her?!" he said still grinning.

"When did you meet her?" Edwin asked ignoring all the giggles around. _Damn, this guy needs to get a life!_

"I was 11, I guess" Tony replied. Clint had only picked up the glass of water and put it on his mouth when he choked the water. "*cough* 11?! *cough* *cough*" he said making the others in the room laugh quite louder.

"And Im still not allowed to have boy friends?!" Ray sighed remembering every time Tony got to know about her hanging out with some guy.

"Not when you end up with mumbling 'all men are the same', 'all men are idiots' and 'toxic masculinity' stuff and over work yourself in the lab"

"I don't do that!" Ray defended.

"You do." Tony said before gaining a rather serious tone. "Those jerks don't deserve you."

Edwin notes something on his notebook before turning back to Tony. "The next question Mr. Stark" he took out the next card. "What did the first Iron Man flight feel like?"

"Like rebirth" Tony said with a expression of full pleasure on his face. The lie detector though didn't agree to him as it made a _'beep'_ sound making the others flinch.

Edwin raised an eyebrow. "So it wasn't?" he asked. "I really expected it to be the way you answered it. Why is it so?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Come on. The first trials are never satisfactory when it comes to engineering."

It looked as if Tony completely tried to ignore answering the question but Edwin being an expert caught it. "What happened the first time?"

Tony sighed knowing very well there was no escaping. So he tried his best to maintain his carefree expression. But memories of Afghanistan were always unpleasant and he felt uneasy. "I was in Afghanistan when I first flew Mark I. I couldn't have checked it's flight system so when I flew it didn't work and I crashed in mid desert." he said.

"Were you injured?"

"He cracked his arm." Ray replied for him realizing he was feeling uneasy due to the mention of Afghanistan.

"That's all?"

"Yeah"

* * *

 **Yay! Here's the new chapter for you all. Tell me if you liked it or not through your comments.**

 **Also, QUESTIONS FOR TONY'S TEST ARE STILL OPEN. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY PLEASE COMMENT THEM DOWN!**

 **And dear guest reviewer ( ) thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you re liking the story. And yes, I love your question and I'm gonna add it to the story. I hope you like my Tony's answer.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	6. Dad

**I am so sorry guys. I had actually written this long back but completely forgot about posting it. Its when I sat down today to write another chapter that I realized that I hadn't posted this one. I am so sorry guys.**

* * *

Edwin took the next card out and Tony sat up straighter on the chair. _Here comes another one._ "Hmm.. " Edwin said before clearing his throat. "The Emmy Hall, does that place remind you of something?" Edwin asked.

"Hmm..." Tony gave out a sigh. "I was awarded the 'The Face of the Future' award there." He said.

"The face of the Future awards?" Steve asked. "It was the award given to extraordinarily talented kids back then." Of course he was aware of them!

"Yeah" Tony said.

"Do they still give awards?"

"No they don't." Natasha said.

"It used to be a really big deal back at that time." Steve said making the others smile. They weren't shocked. Tony was an obvious one to win the award!

"What was your age when you won that?" Edwin asked.

"Seven" Tony replied.

"What?!" Steve exclaimed this time. Bow this was something he should be shocked about! "That's...that's too young!"

"As a matter of fact he was the youngest to have won that award, isn't it Mr. Stark?" Edwin asked.

"Yeah" Tony shrugged as if it was nothing much of a deal.

"What had you made?"

"I had made a small remote controlled robot that could do lifting and other normal stuff." He said making Ray smirk. Not that she would ever tell that to him, but she was impressed.

"Woah! At that age? Your dad must have been really proud?" Edwin said making Ray flinch. That was the question she didn't want him to ask.

"Umm...not exactly." Tony trailed.

The others flinched. "What?"

"The robot fused a little time after the presentation. Dad wasn't happy." Tony explained.

"But you won!" Clint pointed out.

"But the robot was useless." Tony shrugged. _Damn, maintaining that calm look was getting tough._

"But..." Clint was lost of words. He turned to Ray who just shrugged. "I'm not shocked." She said.

"What did he say?" Edwin asked.

"He...ahh.." Tony trailed again. "He was pretty disappointed." Tony said remembering that dead silent ride back home.

FLASHBACK

"Dad I won!" Tony rushed to his father with a full smile on his face but the moment he looked at him, his smile faded. He didn't look happy. "Dad?" He called in a scared whisper.

Howard sighed before getting in the car along with Maria and Tony. "Howard say something." Maria said pulling his arm while looking at the back seat towards her seven year old son.

Howard, who looked irritated by her request, turned towards him while Tony expectantly looked at him. "Anthony," He began, "I'm ashamed of you." He said. Tony's face dropped instantly.

"Howard!" Maria scolded. That was not what she wanted him to say.

"What else am I supposed to say? Am I supposed to lie? That rubbish piece of machinery fused and stopped working."

"But Dad!" Tony said approaching him. "It's just one wire that got burned. I can easily fix It!" He said showing him the burnt wire while handing him the robot.

"You don't need to do anything! You are useless and so is your pathetic robot!"

Tony now felt his eyes burn. "Are you crying again?" Howard snapped throwing the robot on the ground. "Don't you remember? Stark men are made of iron! They don't cry! God, you're pathetic!" He exclaimed.

"Howard stop!" Maria said but she was ignored.

"Sit back there and don't show me your pathetic face!"

The rest of the ride back home was silent with Maria occasionally glaring at Howard while Tony just sat back trying hard to stop the tears from flowing down his eyes

END OF FLASHBACK

When Tony had told him what had happened everyone in the room were silent, everyone thinking the same thing, how could someone be so hard hearted?

"He...He was stupid, Tony" Steve finally said breaking the silence in the room. "Don't be bothered by what he had told you."

"Of course I don't!" Tony exclaimed with that fake smile on his face while within he felt himself breaking. And seriously, all that coming out from the person who actually was the reason behind Howard's embittered attitude didn't sound right to him!

Tony turned towards Ray who smiled at him unsurely. She knew how awkward it was.

Edwin took down a few notes before he turned back to Tony with the next card out in his hands. "Hmm... We have a little footage back from when you were at school." he said as the t.v. on the wall in front of them was switched on. "It's also back from when you were about seven, perhaps a few days after the award ceremony." he said.

"Schools at that time had CCTV?" Bruce asked from where he was sitting.

"Mine had." Tony said. "Dad installed them."

The video showed the corridors of Tony's school. Tony stiffened his jaws looking at those corridors. He didn't exactly have good memories there. He was younger than the others there, small, defenseless and there were bullies. He watched as the kids walked past until a familiar kid came to view. James. He looked around twelve which was 5 years older than Tony. Soon the seven year Tony came to view and of course Ray was the only one to recognize me. He was skinny and shorter compared to kids of his age. One look at him, one would say that he needed to be protected. Kid Tony past James and just after that he jumped and attacked him. He pushed him along with the two boys with him and screamed something that wasn't heard through the camera. But being younger and skinny on top of that the the older kids pushed him back and he fell back on the floor with a thud. They laughed and picked him up while Tony tried to kick them away. Tony bit the one picking him up while the older boy threw him down and kicked him and probably swore for being bitten by him.

By now everyone in the room were staring at the screen flinching at the scene.

The other boy came behind and grabbed Tony with his hair and rammed his head against the floor before a teacher came and separated them.

"What the fuck?!" was Ray's immediate reaction. The young Tony was bleeding and most probably crying.

Edwin turned the video off. "That was you right?" he asked.

"Yep" Tony shrugged again trying his best to maintain a calm attitude. The lie detector made a _ting_ sounds.

"Why did you hit the boy?"

"The bastard deserved it." Tony replied with a bit of irritation clear in his voice.

"What did he tell you that you hit him?" Edwin asked.

Tony rolled his eyes not really wanting to answer that question but he had no other choice. He sighed. "He had somehow found out that dad wasn't happy though I won the award and he called me pathetic and dad a dick." he explained. Even though it was years back, Ray could tell it from Tony's looks he still hated that.

"Is it the same mark on your forehead?" Ray asked touching a mark on the corner of his head.

"Yeah" he softly replied with a slight smile on his face.

"So you were bullied." Edwin concluded making Tony roll his eyes again. "Weird isn't it?"

"What's weird?" Tony asked.

"That the son was Howard Stark ws bullied in school."

Tony flinched. Sometimes he felt that the main reason if bringing them here was rather exposing their weakness instead of character analysis. "Its normal" Tony protested. "I was younger, I was smarter. They were jealous so they tried to hurt me."

"So you made sure I was never bullied in school..." Ray sighed and gave him an unsure smile. _What did I do to deserve him?_ she thought.

* * *

 **There's the new update for you all. Thank you everyone who commented and suggested questions for Tony's lie detector test. I have read all of them and they are all amazing. I'll try best to add them to the story.**

 **Also, if you haven't commented your question yet, what the hell are you waiting for? Just put them down in the comment section. Do not hesitate even if you think your question is weird. I appropriate all of them and I'll tru to come up with good answers to most of them.**

 **See you guys till then**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


End file.
